BellyButton Piercing
by PurpleLeoLion2011
Summary: When Rose gets her bellybutton pierced after the strigoi attack  which Dimitri survived , Tasha decides to pay a visit which starts a secrets war between Dimitri and and Rose, learn about Dimitris birthmark, Roses obbsession and more humor filled secrets!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire academy yet (evil laugh)**

**This will be a one shot story it popped into my mind when my friend got her bellybutton pierced enjoy!**

Dimitri had been gone for 2 months now, he was visiting his family in Baia and I was now bored out of my wits watching a 'piercing gone wrong' show or what ever when an Idea popped into my mind, I sat up straighter and Lissa automatically looked at me _Rose what are you thinking? _Lissa asked through the bond "Oh nothing, nothing I just want to go shopping," that got her attention all Lissa ever wanted to do was shop, that and do a little something with Sparky uurrrhhhggg, "So can you make it happen" Lissa just looked at me and smirked, this should be good.

"We have to go here NO here WAIT here," well that's Lissa for you. As Lissa dragged everyone to god no's where I took the opportunity to slip away and head to 'Piercing Xpress', As I walked up to the door a piercing scream echoed through my head, I ran and burst through the door to see a 19 year old girl on the table getting her bellybutton pierced, I gulped and walked up to the cashier, "Hello welcome to Pierce Xpress how may I hel…" urgh a what looked to be 15 year old boy stared at me for what seemed like ages "OI stop staring at me and give me the damn form already" he snapped out of that trance fast, Dimitri would have killed him, I miss Dimitri I hope he likes my little surprise tee hee "Here you go" I took the form and signed everything and then paid the $50 dollars that was needed "Right this way and you also need to chose a piercing" I walked over to the glass case and straight away I saw the one for me "That one" I said as I pointed to the little beauty, "Rose Hathaway?" I turned and walked into the small room and closed the door behind me.

Well that wasn't so bad, I was now walking out of 'Gloss' wearing my new singlet which ended just above my stomach where my snazzy brand new, blood red bellybutton piercing now hung. I saw Lissa and everyone else and ran up to them. "Hey guys" Lissa turned around and screamed the most ear piercing scream I ever heard "WHAT DID YOU DO ROSE?," "Nothing" I smirked and sat down in the car closing the door behind me.

Back at the Academy Dimitri was waiting at the front gates for us, I jumped out of car and jumped on him causing him to chuckle and hug me "Hello Roza" he whispered I chuckled a bit myself as I knew that he wouldn't be laughing for very long, "DIMTRIGUESSWHAT ROSEGOTHERBELLYBUTTONPIERCEED" Lissa said without taking a breath, Dimitri ,hearing only my name, looked at me in confusion and arched his eyebrow (damn him) I only smirked and climbed off him pointing to my bellybutton, the look on his face was priceless amazement, shock and then anger "ROSE!" "What don't you like it?" there that should do it, Dimitri looked at me then turned away muttering something that sounded like "эта девушка никогда не перестает удивлять меня" I just shrugged and followed him.

**That's it and Lissa's fast talking is "Dimitri guess what rose got her bellybutton pierced" and Dimitri's little Russian statement is "this girl never fails to amaze me" it'****s my first fanfic so please review and sorry for any spelling mistakes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Vampire Academy is still not mine :'(**

**All right since I got 5 reviews saying to make this into a story this is the next chapter with help from my bestie Taylor so enjoy!**

RPOV

So it's been at least a month since I got my belly button pierced and I am now here, running with a shirtless Dimitri what could be better.

"Rose your slowing down" Dimitri teased, god he is getting on my nerves

"Yeah well…..Fuck you!" Really? That's all you can come up with?

"Language Rose" THAT'S IT!

I speed up and (for once) caught him completely off guard as I ran into him causing both of us to go toppling to the ground to the feet of….NO not her…Tasha.

"Hello Dimka" 'Hello Dimka I'm a slut' god her voice is sooooo annoying, I hate her

"Hello Tasha, how are you" said a smiling Dimitri, wait smiling? What is he smiling for?

"Yes DIMKA how is she, no don't ask how Rose is, no ask how she is JEEZ" jeez where are my comebacks today?

"Rose that's out of…"

"LINE, I KNOW THAT" god I am so angry

"Awww what's wrong Rose?" Tasha said smirking

"Nothing you punk ass bit…" Dimitri stopped me before I could say anything else

"ROSE" how dare he 'ROSE' me, if he isn't careful I'll tell everyone about his dirty little secret he, he, he.

"I HATE YOU ALL!" I 'stomped' off, off to formulate my plan oh he is SO going to pay.

I couldn't stop myself from laughing as Dimitri walked up to the podium to tell the students that we where going camping soon.

"Okay students so next week we are going to Green Book Lake for this years camping trip, now this is only for the seniors so juniors you can leave"

I snuck up behind Dimitri and tried (unsuccessfully) to grab the microphone off him.

"What are you doing Rose" he whisper/shouted at me

"Nothing now, GIVE ME THE MICROPHONE"

"Fine but only for something appropriate" He is so gullible

"Oh it is" god I'm a good liar

As I grabbed the microphone it started to do that fucked up sound it does.

"Okay testing, testing OI LISTEN HERE BITCHES"

I could already hear Dimitris lecture, I pissed myself laughing okay now to tell everyone the most funny thing they ever heard.

I took a deep breath and said in a serious (at least I hope it was) tone these next words.

"Dimitri Belikov has a birthmark the shape of a penis on his ass" I waited for about 5 seconds for the reaction, it was beautiful. Everyone started pissing them selves laughing, Adrian fell off his chair and I'm pretty sure Eddie literally pissed himself, but Dimitris reaction was the best, his face went bright red and I could swear I saw steam coming out of his ears, he yanked the microphone off me and practically ran back inside, me being the kind and sensitive person I am (yeah right) followed him out back.

"ROSE THAT WAS OUT OF LINE" I couldn't help it, a few giggles escaped.

"You think this is funny do you?" uh oh

"Because you forget I know something about you to" an evil smile crept across his face

"You wouldn't" I 'threatened' if anyone knew my secret there goes my reputation.

"I would Roza and you know I would" oh god I think this is war

I being the person who speaks her mind said "So does this mean war?" to be honest I was really nervous.

"Oh yes" he said then he smiled at me and walked off

EEEEPPPP I am so dead.

**Yeah so that's it ****I was laughing while I wrote this and incase you didn't notice I really hate Tasha can't she get a hint so yeah I'll probley update soon if I get at least 6 reviews so review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing as usual**

**I took me a while to figure out what Roses secret could be and I think that this one is pretty good it is totally OOC but anyway on with the story!**

RPOV

Here I am, sitting in the cafeteria scared out of my wits. Dimitri wouldn't tell, would he? GOD the suspense is horrible. I hadn't seen Dimitri in a while, he cancelled our morning practices and Alberta took over the afternoon ones, claiming Dimitri had some 'business' to attend to, I say that he is planning my demise.

"Rose, are you okay?" Lissa was pretty annoyed at me as I hadn't told her that Dimitri and I had slept together but at least she was still worried about me.

"Nothing I'm fine"

"No your not little Dhampire, your aura is telling me your scared" God I hated Adrian

"Stay the fuck away from my sexy ass aura" hey it's true my aura is sexy

"Hello everybody" oh great the sluts arrived, can't she leave already?

"Hey" was everyone's reply, suddenly Christian looked very happy

"Aunt Tasha, guess what Rose told everyone"

"What?" oh no Dimitri is going to kill me

"Apparently Guardian Belikov has a birthmark the shape of a penis on his ass" .!

I saw sluts eyes glaze over, oh no she ain't thinking bout my man, cause if she is I'm going to have to kill her (hell I'd do it anyway). Then the most horrible thing happened… Dimitri walked up to the table he looked like he was happy, sheepish even hmmm.

"So, Dimka is it true you've got a certain birthmark in a certain place?"

I could already see my funeral, I didn't like it one bit. Dimitri turned and glared at me, I giggled uncertainly and turned to look at Christian who looked like he was about to piss himself…..laughing…..dickhead.

"You are so dead Chri…, bye bye" Dimitri just gave me the 'death' glare and let me tell you, it was scary as fuck.

"Rose I need to talk to you, outside"

"Yep okay bye everyone" (for you will never see me again)

As Dimitri and me walked noticed something out of the ordinary on the walls but dismissed it. Then the most strangest thing happened Jesse Zeklos came up to me and said "So Rose been watching any vampire porn lately" oh no, please god no, NOOO

"Please, please tell me you didn't" I looked at Dimitri with big (hopefully) eyes, trying to get him to tell me it's not true.

..

"AAAAARHHHHH" I screamed as loud as I could, HE DID, HE FUCKING DID I swear I could cry now, then I remembered I saw something on the walls I turned around slowly _please god let this be a dream _I thought to myself as I saw a horrific site on the wall….a poster…..of me…..with a thought bubble **(AN you know this things the bubbles that get bigger coming out of your head?)**….of Edward Cullen, I dropped to my knees.

Okay so I had a teeny obsession with Edward Cullen, just a few posters and, and a shrine dedicated to him, nothing to bad, it's not like I knew when he went to bed or anything (8:47pm) but still HOW DARE HE!

"You, you, you I HATE YOU!" and what does he do? He laughs, starts pissing himself, I was about to hit him when fuckface (Tasha) and everyone else turned up holding different posters of me, one even said 'I look up Edward Cullen vampire porn' (well Jesse saw that one) as soon as they looked at me the started laughing hysterically oh how I wish I could die but no if I die I'm taking Dimitri down with me.

I gave him a death glare "You better watch your back when your family comes to visit, because they might find out about that night 3 weeks ago you wouldn't want that would you?" I whispered to him, he looked pale, sucker, anyway I need more dirt on him stalking timeeeee.

NEXT DAY:

After that horrific day yesterday I was now in my room dressed up in my sexy cameo gear, only 30 more minutes to go till Dimitri leaves for his shift, he is going to be so sorry he messed with me.

**That's it hope you liked it, just to clear things up this is after Shadow Kissed, Dimitri never got turned, Alberta, Kirvia, Lissa, Christian, Eddie and Adrian know about them but no one else, hope that cleared things up ;) anyway review please, I love all you guys who review 3 until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Honestly I don't know why we have to do this every time but still I don't own vampire academy**** soz for the late update, I had major writers block sorry!3**

RPOV

God this is so fun and I haven't even started my revenge yet, Dimitri Belikov is going down for that little stunt he pulled yesterday HE PROMISED HE'D NEVER TELL! Granted I said I'd never tell about his little birthmark but still!

"Dimitri is going to die for what he did to meeeeeeeee" I sang to myself as I scaled the back wall of the guardian dorms,

He must have some other secret that I don't know of, the only one I have was that time that I walked in on him, god that was HILARIOUS I bet he wouldn't want his family to see the pictures I took hhhmmm but I need something else, something bigger than ju…WHAT IS THAT?

Oh my fucking god is that Kirova? WITH STAN? My eyes, my eyes, good thing I brought a camera, they are going to hate me for this but eh what's new, plus it's blackmail, say hello to endless trips to….. LAZER TAG!

After I snapped a few shot's of Kirova and Stan making out (shudder) I continued my journey to Dimitris room.

Nearly there…..

One more window sill…

And AH HA I'm in

I jumped through his window into his immaculate room, jeez he doesn't have any fun does he wink, wink.

Now let's see, maybe he's been looking at a little something, something on his computer if you get me.

Okay log on name: 

Password: ARE YOU KIDDING ME he learnt from last time I snuck in his room, a computer without a password is just begging for someone to send dirty messages to other people, anyone else would have done the same thing, I think?

Okay now let's try um _Sexy Rose_ and try, nope okay now let's try…..

**Half an hour and 50+ passwords later**

God fucking damn it, what other password is there? I've tried everything, then it popped into my mind and if it was the password I was going to kill Dimitri okay so

_Dimitri Belikov_ and enter OMFG IT WORKED THE PASSWORD IS HIS NAME who does that?

Okay now internet and history go, okay searching, searching who reads fan fiction? Searching, and right there copy and print hehehe.

**2****hours and A LOT of photocopying later**

MWAHAHA I've got my revenge, and he will hate me but I can handle him…..maybe….probably…..if not, oh well anyway I was sneaking into the guardian lounge when

"HATHAWAY WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!" hee hee it's Stan

"Nothing Stanny"

"Don't call me that" he replied

"What? Can Kirova call you that and not me" blackmail time

"I have no idea what you're talking about" He said uneasily

"Oh I think you do" I said holding up the photos

Stan made a grab at them but as usual I was to fast and moved just a foot away so I went straight past me, he made a move for them again and this time he actually punched me! THE FUCKER! I dropped the photos and lunged forward faking left and jumping to the right just as his fist came forward (barley missing me I might add) and that's when I lost it, I kicked him as hard as I could….where it hurt the most to a guy…that's right…his balls and let me tell you this shoe is being burned after this.

"SHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTT"

Wow he's loud eh

"That's what you get for messing with me bitch" I said as I picked up the photos and started to stick my revenge on the wall.

"By the way tell ANYONE about this and these photos will be everywhere before you can say shit got it?" I threatened holding up the photos that I so desperately wanted to burn.

He nodded his head vigorously

"Oh and don't touch them either okay good"

This is going to be hilarious!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**

**OHMIGOD it's been ages I'm so sowwyy…..u all probley think I died well sadly I did but if u forgive me maybe I might just come back to life ;) any way I didn't want to put a AN because I personally hate it when you look and you're like "Yay they updated" and it turns out it's just a AN it's really annoying so yeah my excuse is on my profile so yeah here's chapter 5 and now Taylor can stop pestering me YAYY!**

RPOV

I'm walking away from the Guardian lounge praying to god that the teacher (mainly a very dead Russian) would find me and my little redecoration of the lounge, man Dimtiri is gonna hate me for this but once again that's what he gets I still can not believe he did that but I got him and his Hello Kitty pictures back MWAHAHA

"Little Dhampire how lovely to see you, looking sexy as usual" Adrian is such an annoying, pestering person I grabbed him and towed him behind a row of bushes.

"Hello my personal stalker, looking gay as usual" I retorted

"Ha, ha, ha very funny little Dhampire, you know you secretly want this" he said gesturing to his body.

"In your dreams Ivashkov"

"Trust me you are" (shudder)

"Anything you want and don't say me or did you just come here to annoy me?"

"Well I was wondering why there are pictures of Cradle Robber and Hello Kitty gazing lovingly at each other in the Guardian lounge"

WHAT? How did he know about that I just left there? Unless Stan got out and told Adrian but what would he gain from that or no Adrian wouldn't do that although I wouldn't put it past him.

"YOU WERE STALKING ME?" I yelled at Adrian who by the way was just standing there smirking is fucking annoying smirk

"Maybe, maybe not but what I do know is that is you don't kiss me on the lips a very angry Cradle Robber is gonna get an anonymous text about something in the Guardian lounge" he wouldn't

Well I guess there is only one more thing to do get out…...the duck tape (cue scary music)

I shoved my hand in my pocket and found the roll of Duck tape I keep there for emergencies (don't ask me why) and smirked at Adrian putting on my man eater smile.

"Close your eyes" I told him in what I hoped was a sexy voice I mean even sexier than my normal voice. Adrian being the gullible person he was did, that's when I snuck up on him.

"COME HERE" I yelled as I tackled Adrian to the ground struggling to wrap him up in the tape.

"HELP"

"SHUT UP"

"NOOOOO HELP"

God damn it he won't keep still.

People were walking past us, looking at us like we where crazy and I don't blame them all they could probley see was me on top of him rolling out Duck tape and then the next minute him on top of me covered in Duck tape and don't forget this is all behind a row of bushes imagine what people are thinking.

"RAPE" what the fuck why was Adrian screaming rape if anything I should be screaming rape so that's exactly what I did.

I jumped of Adrian and began running in the opposite direction of the Guardian lounge screaming at the top of my lungs

"HELP, RAPE, STRANGER DANGER, STRANGER DANGER"

Everyone I passed looked at me like I was a lunatic when FINALLY a kind caring person grabbed my arm and said "Where's the rapist I'll get my son to kill him"

Okay time to turn on the waterslide

"H,h,he's t,that wa,a,y " I said pointing just to my left away from the Guardian lounge hey I can't have them finding my surprise before Dimitri did mwahaha.

"Okay I'll get my son, just stay here with my girls and I'll be right back"

I nodded and turned to the 3 very scared looking girls, we just stared at each other for what felt like 10 minutes when the oldest looking one (not being mean but) came over to me and hugged me saying

"Are you okay? My names Karolina and this is Sonya and Viktoria and my son Paul and my daughter Zoya" Karolina said pointing to each family member as she introduced them **(are Paul and Zoya Karolina's because I forget) **I waved at each of them thinking that all their names sounded really familiar I know that I'm missing something here.

"Our mom's name is Olena" said Viktoria and that's when it all clicked, this is Dimitri's family boy am I in deep shit now.

"I'm sorry but I really gotta go" I said desperately I need to get out of here right now!

"I'm sorry but our mother said that you should stay here what's your name anyway?"

Damn it their all as stubborn as Dimitri is must be a family thing

"No I really gotta go thank for helping me" I said starting to run in the direction of my dorm

"Wait what's your name?" Sonya called out desperately

Should I tell them my real name, no I shouldn't

"My names Marie" hey it's not a total lie

And as I said that I took of towards my dorm, slammed open the door slammed it shut and hid under my bed covers like a little girl.

SHIT, SHIT, SHIT I am so dead with Dimitri's family here he will be so pissed off if his family sees the pictures I put up of him, that's it! I have to take them down and get him some other way that's what I'll do okay now I have to sneak out and get them.

**30 minutes later….**

SHIT people have already seen them already I've had like 25 people come up and tell me about the pictures in the lounge I really have to get them down NOW.

I ran towards the lounge and burst down the door and began to quickly take down all the posters as fast as I could finally when I got them down I was about to run out the door when I ran in to soft brick wall.

Then I smelled it the smell that belongs to only one person

I had just ran into Dimitri

With the posters in my hand

Fuck

"Rose" his voice was strained as if he was holding all his anger "Why did you do this?" He is very pissed off.

I

AM

SO

DEAD

Goodbye life.

**So there you have it chapter 5 after like 2 months again I apologize but I also just started year 9 so everything is really busy so yeah I don't know when I'll update again but I'll try to make it soon okay? Yeah this chapter is really shit but yeah I'm sick so give me some credit lol okay Tata till next time peeps!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: It's been ages and to be honest I really don't have an excuse for not updating and yeah by the way Jeffree Star and Tokio hotel are awesome!**

FUCK I wish I had super powers right now because Dimitri looks like he wants to kill me which I can't really blame him for because now no one will ever be scared of the bad ass guardian who likes hello kitty I mean seriously would you be? I think not but back to my death

"Rose, did you do this?"

God I hate his calm voice because you know that inside he's planning my death, so I have decided to stall him.

"Of course I didn't do this, why, what made you think that?" shit this ain't working

"Oh I don't know? Maybe it's the fact that you are holding all the posters that started this rumour"

"LOOK A SPIDER!" I yelled with what I hoped was a scared face which at this point wouldn't be that hard to fake because well I'm not faking

"Rose I'm not falling for that" Dimitri said as if I was the dumbest person he knew

"LOOK A, ah MONKEY?" okay now that was just stupid

"Rose that was just stupid" okay I'm gonna have to be smart and do the only logical thing that anyone else would do in my situation….dack the motherfucker

I faked left and ran forward, grabbed his pants and pulled down to see, wait for it, hello kitty boxers and I couldn't help it I pissed myself laughing

'ROSE!" Dimitri now screamed god he was pissed, that's my cue to run.

I bolted towards the door and tried to push the doors open, they stayed closed, I tried again still stuck, tried again to no prevail and by now Dimitri had pulled his pants up and was now starting towards me and I was beginning to panic I mean he has the craziest look in his eyes almost like a kind of, rapist

WAIT the most brilliant idea came to me, it would be risky and there's a good chance that it won't work but I turned around, looked him square in the eye and screamed

"RAPE, SEXUAL ASSUALT, FUCKED UP NAZI ON THE LOOSE RUN!"

And I tried the door again and tried to open them again, this time I pulled them and of course the s opened, I swear to god life hates me but anyway I bolted down the stairs and ran like I was being chased by Justin Bieber I hate the motherfucker, and I know this sounds impossible but now because of Dimitri I hate…..Edward Cullen I hate him so much he is now under Jesse and Ralf on my hate list which is saying a lot but I had been running for like 2 minutes and I saw the Belikovas so me being the genius I am turned the around and I should have expected this but still I ran straight into….Adrian (**AN bet you thought it was Dimitri but I think we all needed a change) **

"Hey little Dhampire, that little stunt got me in trouble you know I received a very angry cradle robber and his angry family which by the way was not very fun" .WINKED

"fuck you, now move so I can continue me escape"

"You know what I might just have to keep you here for cradle robber to find I still need to get you back for saying that I loved Eddie you know"

A couple of days ago I might have pulled a prank on Adrian by telling the whole school they went into the closet to play 7 minutes in heaven and that we (Lissa, Christian and Mia + Rose) heard them moaning and banging around (They didn't really do that I don't think) so we spread the rumour that they were in love and had which I thought was really funny and might I add that Dimitri didn't care then so he is just a bastard

"Let it go will you that was like 3 weeks ago"

"It was 2 weeks and still…..Ah there you I didn't think I would be able to hold her for long"

I bet that's Dimitri so I slowly turned around of course there he was, being that he is.

"I really don't want to thank you Ivashkov so, I won't now give me Rose" Dimitri said in that deathly calm/sexy voice

"No I don't think I will I got her first" Adrian replied

"HE…" I started but never got to finish as Dimitri said

"No you didn't I caught her nearly a year ago"

"So…. I don't care because who's got her now r" Adrian smirked

"No actually I've got her" said the most heavenly voice that belonged to my best friend Lissa as she snatched me from Adrian's grasp and dragged me away leaving both guys standing there like morons.

"Thanks Liss" I said thankfully

"You're welcome they looked like they were fighting over a toy" Lissa said while laughing

"What so I'm not good enough to be a toy then hmmm?" I said accusingly

"No, No you're not" Lissa said and the weird thing was I think she was serious

So while Lissa dragged me away I pouted because I just realised that I'm now captive again thanks to Lissa and Christian who right at the moment is intent on sucking of Lissa's face so I hit him.

"OW what the fuck Rose?" Christian yelled like a pussy

"What?" I said innocently

"You hit me" he said

"No I didn't" I replied laughing manically in my head

"Yes you did" Christian was now desperate to prove that I did the 'Crime'

"Okay I did the question is what the are you gonna do bout it bitch" I threatened

"Well I could hand you over to Belikov" he replied smugly

"Yeah and how you gonna do that I don't see him anywhere"

That sentence was the beginning of the end as at that moment Dimitri came up behind me and dragged me kicking and screaming into Tasha's cabin with her staring at us like we/I was crazy because I knew that wasn't thinking about me but at how was in those jeans god I could really kill this but I wasn't allowed to, Lissa said not to so I can't but if she stares at my man any longer I say LISSA but anyway Dimitri dragged me in and told Tasha to bind me up while he held me down, but I wasn't having none of that I started kicking at Tasha because I wasn't gonna pass up an opportunity to kick this bitches ass literally and I managed to land a few good blows but then she looked me in the eye and said.

"Rose calm down and just hold still" Tasha said in a calm voice and I had a funny feeling to do whatever she told me to do

"Dimitri she's under you tie her up and hurry she's really good at resisting" Tasha said to Dimitri while I just watched her like a loony person

Dimitri tied me up and looked at Tasha and nodded so she let me go, once I realised what she had done I went off,

"FUCK YOU TASHA I HATE YOU HOW DARE YOU COMPEL ME MOTHERFUCKER"

"ROSE THAT'S ENOUGH" Dimitri yelled

"No it's okay Dimka she's just angry that I compelled her" Tasha said while smirking at me

I hate her but right now I need to focus on getting back on Dimitri's good side because it's not going to help me if he's taking her side which I hate to admit but I get pretty jealous when he does so here goes nothing.

"Dimitri I'm really sorry that I spread those rumours even though you asked for it but I guess I was just maybe a teensy bit jealous" I said while I looked at him with a pitiful look on my face and I saw his mask fall and he looked at me and said,

"Okay I forgive you Roza" he said compassionately

"Why?" bitch asked

"Because she apologized and I guess I did bring it upon myself" Dimitri replied smartly

"I wouldn't forgive her" Tasha said and then she poked my bellybutton piercing and that hurt

"OW NO TOUCHY THE BELLY RING" I yelled

"Sorry Rose" she smirked

"Tasha?" I asked innocently with Dimitri silently begging me with his eyes to shut up

"Yes Rosemarie?"

"YOU BETTER STAY AWAY FROM DIMITRI BECAUSE HE LOVES ME NOT YOU AND HE'S MINE!" I screamed at her, finally all that pent up hatred had burst free and out of the corner of my eye I saw Dimitri smiling his rare full smile which abruptly faded when he looked towards the door, I twisted around to see Stan staring open mouthed at us and Tasha smiling an evil smile at us when Stan all of a sudden screamed

"ALBERTA, KIROVA SOMEONE LOOK OVERHERE"

Once again I have to say

SHIT

**Yay I finally finished chapter 6 AND it's my longest chapter at 1,744 words and if you read my profile you'll see that I need help with ideas please, they are the main reason why I don't update sooner so yeah put an idea in a review please oh yeah and I'm asking for 10 reviews at least because otherwise I won't get many reviews and then I'll just stop writing and I know that that sounds as but yeah please I'll give you a virtual cookie if you do xoxo peace out girl scout!**

**PurpleLeoLion**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey what's up you guys, so I know that I haven't updated in a while but to be honest I had absolutely no ideas for this chapter so I'm listening to music and trying to see if that helps and I also have been getting a lot of PM's asking about things like who knows about Rose and Dimitri and like when is the story taking place so I'll add all that stuff at the end of this chapter so yeah look out for it -_-**

**Disclaimer: Yeah this is really awkward to say but I haven't actually been writing the disclaimer for like the past 5 chapters so yeah I don't own Vampire Academy or its characters, that was for this chapter and all the chapter I forgot and probably will forget in this story.**

Rpov

Oh shit, or course Stan would have to walk in right when I said that I loved Dimitri I mean it's like the guy has a tracking device on me, wait a minute maybe he does, well when we get out of this I'm checking absolutely everything I own, but it seems like Stanny boy is still intent on getting Kirova and Alberta to look here but what he doesn't know is that they already know I mean please I'm not that stupid.

"Stanny, shut up will you no one cares about my sex life, well maybe they do but they certainly don't care about Dimitri's, well they probably care about his too, you know what just forget I even said anything" GOD THAT FAILED HORRIBLEY!

"Oh but they do Rosie, KIROVA, ALBERTA, TAYLOR, ANYONE LOOK OVER HERE"

Oh hell no he didn't just call me Rosie, I'm gonna fucking kill that bastard

"Stan look at me, you aren't to tell on Dimitri are you?" Tasha said while looking intently in his eyes "You just wanna ruin Rose's life and reputation don't you?" Tasha continued while Stan nodded like a fuck wit

"NATASHA OZERA, YOU WILL NOT RUIN ROSE'S LIFE, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Dimitri practically screamed at Tasha, I'm pretty sure we all nearly shit ourselves at his outburst which even scared me

"But Dimka we belong together, that's why we met in the first place" Tasha said well more like whimpered

"We don't belong together Tasha you know that I have never thought about you that way" Dimitri said, the only thing that bothered me was the sympathetic tone in his voice, Stan was still yelling out every guardian name he could think of and his face was turning a deep red colour.

Things were starting to get really awkward for me with Stan yelling and Dimitri and Tasha staring at each other (he was going to pay for that later ;p) so I decide to break the ice so to speak by saying

"Can anybody make a farting noise with their teeth? I can!" I said and made a ppfffffttt noise which caused everyone to stop what they were doing to look at me like I was a crazy bitch.

"Can somebody please untie me? The rope is cutting into my sexy belly button piercing" I said as Alberta came running in.

"WHAT'S GOING ON? GUARDIAN ALTO WHY WERE YOU SCREAMING FOR ME AND KIROVA?" Alberta screamed at Stan, that's when I noticed I hadn't heard Stan calling out in the background for at least 5 minutes now. Everyone looked towards Stan and I couldn't help but piss myself laughing.

Stan had fainted, probably from screaming to much and from lack of air but no one else found it funny so I was the only one laughing, after I had managed to catch my breath Alberta started asking what happened what happened so she and Dimitri went outside (after I made them untie me of course) to talk about what they were going to do about Stan, so that left an untied me and a soon to be dead Tasha left to glare at each other.

"He loves me you know, he just doesn't wanna jeopardize our friendship" Tasha said smugly

"What friendship? Him walking around and you trailing after him like a whore?" I said whilst trying to hold back a smirk

"No he was the one following me"

"Why would he follow you? You have saggy tits" I said before pissing myself laughing which once again was when Dimitri and Alberta walked back in

"ROSE!" Dimitri yelled at the same time Alberta started laughing

"What?" I said trying to act all innocent

Dimitri just shook his head and grabbed my arm, dragging me out the cabin and towards the dorms.

"You know, you still have to be punished for those posters Rose" Dimitri said in a serious voice but his eyes betrayed him by showing humour

"I'm sorry my blow job hours are from 6 to 8 human time" I said smugly, I got to enjoy his guardian mask falter

"Yo..u know…..th…..at…I didn't mean…th…..at…..Rose" he stuttered and I just started laughing

"I'm only joking Comrade, but still those are my hours call me" and with that I winked and left him standing there.

I started for Lissa's room but after a quick peek in her head I decided not to (she was with fire boy)

So I went to Adrian's room instead

After knocking on his door for at least 10 minutes, he opened it and he looked horrible, his hair was disarray, his clothes smelt like shit and you don't wanna get me started on his breath

"Wassup, littttttle ddhampireeee" oh great he's drunk so I just closed the door on him and walked back to my room.

When I got there I opened the door and stepped into my naturally messy room, I threw off my cloths (leaving my bra and panties on) and slipped into the warm covers of my bed and fell asleep.

2 hours later

I woke to banging on my door and mental screaming in my head, both of which were from Lissa who was very excited for some reason,

"ROSE OPEN THE DOOR" Lissa screamed

I got up, mumbling the whole way about inconsiderate people, and opened the door

"Hey Roooooooooooose what the hell are you wearing" Lissa said

Shit I forgot I was wearing next to nothing, good thing it was only Lissa

"Oh calm down Liss you've seen more than this" I grumbled

"That's true" Lissa said while walking in

"So why the hell are you banging on my door at this hour?" I asked while my stomach grumbled loudly

"You missed dinner, everyone I was worried because you never miss dinner" Lissa replied, well that explains why I'm hungry as fuck

"Sorry I was really tired"

"Well being the good friend that I am I bought you some doughnuts" Lissa said

"My god, Liss you are an angel, really" I said while taking the bag from her outstretched hand

"Oh and Tasha was really pissed at you, why?" Liss said

Dimitri thing"

"Oh"

"Yeah, why can't she take a hint?"

"Don't know" Lissa said "But Dimitri wouldn't talk to her no matter what she said"

I just laughed

"Well what shall we do tonight?" Lissa said

"Dunno, wanna watch a movie?" I replied

We spent the night watching every horror movie I own (which is a lot) and ate everything in my secret stash (well I did anyway) before falling asleep from a sugar crash and ending up lying on each other on the floor, I love my life.

**Well there's chapter 7, and sorry it's short but like I said I really need ideas, okay so here's the story thingy from the start of the story. It's after Shadow Kiss, Dimitri was never turned, Lissa, Christian, Adrian, Eddie, Mia, Alberta, Kirova and Dimitri's family know about Rose and Dimitri but nobody else because it would be to risky for heaps of people to know OH and Tasha knows now, hope that cleared up something's, OHHH and I really need a BETA so if you want to be it PM me and yeah that's it until next time people,**

**Love PurpleLeoLion xoxo **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, it's been a couple of weeks since I last updated and I just thought that I may as well write a chapter and it MIGHT be a long one because I don't have to rush it and I haven't updated because the mouse for my computer stopped working so I had to get a new one -_-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy, just this plotline **

**Rpov**

BANG, RING, RING, BANG

What the fuck kind of mutated creature is that?

RING, BANG, RING, BANG, BANG

Make it stop, please!

"HATHAWAY, GET UP WILL YOU!" a voice shouted from my door, I then noticed that my alarm was going off at the same time some fuckwit was banging on my door, honestly people should know not to wake up Rose Hathaway on a Saturday!

I reached over and blindly tried to grab my phone and turn my alarm off before sitting up groggily and wiping the sleep from my eyes.

"HATHAWAY, GET UP!" the voice still shouted and I recognized it as Eddies.

"Roseeeee, your gunna be laaaatttee" Sang Eddie

Be late? Be late for wha….OH SHIT! I forgot I had training with Dimitri AND Alberta at 5:30 (vampire time) which was….20 minutes ago, of course, I tried to remember all that had happened last night and came to a blank after Lissa and I ate all my secret lolly and chocolate stash, I figured that we must of crashed out after that or gone on a sugar high but anyways,

"Alright, I'm coming, no need to get your panties in a twist" I shouted out to Eddie

"Belikovs pissed" Eddie replied,

Great, just what I need (notice the sarcasm), a pissed off, sexually frustrated Russian god WHO by the way, feels the need to make me do 10 push ups for each minute I'm late, well, stuff him, he can do the push ups (well, he probably could).

"I said I'm coming" I yelled back before pulling on my short shorts and tight singlet, hey, may as well make myself sexy so that maybe I can, appease him wink, wink.

"HURRY UP!" Eddie shouted out to me

"PISS OFF MOTHERFUCKER" I shouted back

Eddie stopped after that, so I guessed he just left. After grabbing my gym bag I practically sprinted to the gym, burst through the doors and collapsed on the ground in front of Dimitri and Alberta and started panting really badly. After I caught my breath, I decided to ease the tension that was flowing through the air by saying

"Hey, what's up?" while nodding my head once when I said 'Hey'

"Rose you're.." started Dimitri

"Late, I know, I know" I finished

"Well, are you always this late Rose?" Alberta asked, and before I could say 'No' Dimitri replied with, you guessed it,

"Yes, she is"

I glared at him before looking to Alberta and saying

"No I am not, sometimes I'm only 10 minutes late" I stated

"I'm feeling generous today Rose, so only 150 push ups" Dimitri said, wow, hate to see you angry if this is your generous, but I didn't dare say that to his face.

150 push ups, 112 sit ups, 50 chin ups, 43 laps and about 5 pins from both Dimitri and Alberta, training ended and I was exhausted, Dimitri is so in trouble later on, his hand will be his only friend for about 2 weeks if you know what I mean.

As I started back to my room to get changed, I remembered that Lissa was probably still in my room, and I locked it from the outside, oops.

I ran to my room, quickly unlocked the door and burst into my room only to find it….spotless, literally, my room was the tidiest it had ever been since I moved back into it, and there sitting on my bed was a very smug Lissa.

"I cleaned you room" she said in a giddy tone

"I can see that, but why did you?" I replied, my room is like pedo bear, once it beckons you in, you're never seen again.

"I woke up, tried to get out and I failed, so I just decided to clean your room" Lissa said, and the events of the past 2 hours played in her head.

Lissa waking up with a headache, Lissa bashing on the door frantically, Lissa sobbing hysterically on the floor, Lissa screaming 'WHY ME?', Lissa looking around and starting to clean my room, Lissa eating my chocolate orange, Liss…wait, MY CHOCLATE ORANGE!

"You didn't" I said in a scary tone

"What? I was hungry, and it's not like you had anything else to eat" Lissa replied, that's why she looked so smug.

"But, but, I WANTED THAAAAAAT" I whined

"Well to bad"

"I hate you Vasilisa Dragomir" I said

"I love you to Rosemarie Hathaway" she said, smiling

"Come on let's go get some real food" and at that my stomach grumbled loudly

When we arrived at our usual table, I found that Lissa had run into the only available seat, so I just went and sat on Adrian.

"Little Dhampir, I knew that you would warm up to me eventually" Adrian said whilst smiling.

"No, there's just no place to sit" I said

"But still, you chose to sat on MY lap and not Eddie's or Christian's"

"Well…." He's got me there, so I just didn't reply

I looked around and was actually surprised to see that I had forgotten to get my food, oh well who needs food when you've got Adrian, Eddie, Christian AND not to mention all the surrounding tables who wouldn't dare say no to Rose Hathaway, to give me food.

I stole a couple of doughnuts from everyone's plate and chewed on them happily, but I wanted something else for once and went to go and see what's left at the breakfast bar that wasn't healthy or good for me in any way, shape or form.

As I was loading up my tray I felt someone tap my shoulder, and I turned face to face to Dimitri's family AND Dimitri himself, uh oh not good.

"Hey Marie" Viktoria said smiling, Dimitri looked at her confused and I decide to play along with it.

"Hey wassuuup?" I replied in a gangsta tone?

"Your name isn't Marie its Rose" Dimitri said

Dimitri's whole family turned to look at me and they all raised one eyebrow, FUCK THEM!

"Dimitri in case you haven't noticed my name is Rose. Marie therefore Marie is my name but so is Rose, I could be both" I said trying and failing to confuse them

"No I haven't forgotten that Rose" Dimitri said " BUT you did tell me that you hated being called Marie" he said smugly

"Did you know that um that ahhhhh CHRISTIAN HAS A SMALL DICK" I yelled out before I could stop myself

"WHAT?" I heard Christian scream from our table, by now I had the entire cafeterias attention focused on me.

"You. Have. A. Small. Dick" I said slowly trying to stall, and surprisingly enough it was working.

"I DO NOT" Christian yelled out at the same time Lissa yelled "HE DOES NOT"

I couldn't help it, I pissed my self laughing, and I mean pissed myself (not literally), I was rolling on the floor, clutching my stomach, and trying to catch my breath kind of pissing myself.

Soon after I caught my breath I realized that the whole cafeteria was laughing as well, save Christian, Lissa, Dimitri (his family were stifling giggles), and the guardians (although I'm sure they were laughing too).

"OKAY, THAT IS ENOUGH" bellowed Dimitri

That was all it took for people to stop laughing immediately

"Rose outside now" Dimitri said in a deathly calm voice

After we were outside I went to start apologizing

"Hey Dimitri I'm sor" but I was cut off as Dimitri's lips crashed to mine

After about 5 minutes we broke apart

"Well I should piss you off more often" I said smugly and slightly giddy after what just happened

"No you shouldn't, you don't wanna face the wrath of a Russian" Dimitri replied

"Or do I?" I said in a questionably voice (**That even a word?)**

"No, now get back inside. Before they catch us together"

I gave Dimitri another quick peck and walked back inside, happy at the surprised look on his face.

Oh yeah, life's good

**Well I reckon that was a pretty good chapter for 1 in the morning, don't you think? Anyway I'm so tired right now so I'm not promising an update soon but you MIGHT get one tomorrow ****and yeah so I'm thinking about writing another story on the Mortal Instruments so if you could let me know if I should then if you can put it in a review that would be lovely OH and I really need ideas people please, please, please give me an idea for this story, I only intended this to be a one shot so I didn't really put a lot of though into it (stupid I know) but yeah review PLEASE REVIEW they help me update faster ;) **

**PurpleLeoLion **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** **Hey guys, sorry about not updating for like 4 months but I have had no inspiration for this story but don't worry I'm not abandoning this story or anything and I will absolutely NOT EVER put an author's note as a chapter because I hate it when that happens to me so yeah i don't own vampire academy or any of its characters, I just make them do stupid shit ;) **

Rpov

It's been 2 weeks since Tasha had left the academy (good riddance to that bitch I say) and just yesterday Eddie poked me in the stomach and now I have an infection on my piercing…great, but Dimitri and Lissa have been bringing me chocolate everyday so I'm a happy penguin, just then Dimitri walked in,

"Hey, how's your piercing" he said with a worried tone to his voice

"The same as it was 2 hours ago comrade" I said with a smirk lighting up my face

Dimitri gave a sheepish smile and said,

"I'm just worried Roza, what if it becomes a unknown disease and then you lose all your hair and then you look **(if you watch True Blood and haven't seen season 4 yet don't read until I say) **like Pam on True Blood when her face starts to rot" he said looking at me like he was really afraid that would happen but I could see the look in his eyes, he was joking **(read on peeps)**

"Bullshit Dimka" I laughed when I said that

"You know I hate it when anyone but my mother calls me that Roza" he said smirking

"Yes and that's why I said it mommy's boy"

"I am not a mommy's boy" He said defensively, a little too defensively if you know what I mean

Just then Lissa, Christian, Eddie, Mia and Jesse Zeklos walked in and sat around my room, Lissa on my bed next to me, Eddie, Christian and Mia sat on whatever available space there was and Jesse stood around awkwardly next to the door as Dimitri was now standing from his spot next to me and Lissa and giving Jesse the death glare from hell.

"Hey be nice" I said hitting him lightly on the shoulder

Dimitri grunted but slowly looked away anyway and sat next to me again putting his arm possessively around my shoulder and giving him a small glare every now and then.

"So…..how's life Rose" Mia said breaking the silence

"Pretty shit" I replied

"Rose, once again I am so sorry about poking your piercing and getting it infected I mean I really didn't know that my hands were dirty but still I'm sorry" this was the 5th time Eddie had apologised today alone but I didn't really want to hear him apologise anymore and just forgave him

"Ed-man its fine okay so just shut up because that's all I've heard for like 3 weeks" I said deliberately using his nickname that I lovingly gave him in 2nd grade when he had an obsession with superman god that shit was fucking hilarious

"Okay but I'm still sorry, how about a friendly hand shake" I shook his outstretched hand

"An apologetic hug" I hugged him suspiciously thinking that I knew where this was going

"And quick kiss goodbye" said trying to kiss me on the lips quickly

"Fuck off Eddie" I said chuckling whilst everyone laughed even Dimitri and I noticed that Jesse had left

"Hey Rose wanna play truth or dare" Lissa said smirking

"Oh fuck yeah" I said with an evil smirk

"Fuck no" Christian said at the same time I said 'fuck yeah'

"And why the fuck not pin dick"

"Because last time you made me gives Celeste a strip tease and then when Stan walked in and wanted to join" I giggled at that memory

"Yeah but then Stan admitted to masturbating to the thought of you Rose" Mia said pissing herself

I shuddered at the thought of a naked Stan and then screamed when I got the mental image in my head.

"ROSE DON'T SCREAM LIKE THAT YOU SCARED ME HALF TO DEATH" Lissa yelled so loudly that I'm pretty sure that people on the elementary campus heard her.

"Okay soz" I said knowing that it pissed her off to no end when people used computer abbreviations in normal speech

"Rose…" Lissa warned

"Okay I'll stop"

"Hey Rose remember when you threatened Mia when you guys were 13 by saying that if she crossed you or Lissa again you would dack her in front of everyone" Christian said laughing at what he knew my response would be

"Yeah lol" I said laughing

"ROSE!" Lissa said "DON'T DO THAT PLEASE"

All while this was happening Dimitri was just staring at us looking confused so I decided to explain things to him

"Lissa absolutely hates it when people use abbreviations such as 'lol' and 'soz' when they are talking normally and she used to hit me when I said it" I winced at the memory of Lissa slapping me in the boob once when I said 'lol' just to piss her off

"Don't worry Princess, I hate it too, my little sister Viktoria always does that" Dimitri said smiling

"It's Lissa, Dimitri" Lissa said with a serious look on her face but I knew that she was only joking with help from the bond

"HIIIIIII!" I voice came from my doorway which by the way was still open

"Oop speak of the devil and she shall appear" Dimitri said laughing

Viktoria stood at my door and said

"So your name is Rose and not Marie right?"

"Yeah, I guess but like I said before it could be Marie but I prefer Rose" I replied

Just then the rest of the Belikov clan walked in and by now my room was very crowded

The mini looking version of Dimitri, Paul, walked in and tried to crash tackle me to the bed…..he succeeded and we smashed into Lissa causing us all to fall onto the ground in a tangle of limbs and to the feet of Adrian who just walked into my room.

"Wassup, little Dhampir" Adrian said like we weren't even on the floor in front of him

"Certainly not me" I replied "Help me up will you"

Adrian grabbed my arm and yanked me up, I helped up Lissa and Paul got up on his own immediately attaching himself to my waist as soon as he was up.

"Jesus I can barely deal with Dimitri hanging on to me let alone a mini version of him, although if I was 7 I would totally fu-" I didn't get to finish my sentence as Mia hand had appeared out of nowhere and slammed against my mouth

"Rose you will not talk like that in front of anyone under the age of 15 okay?" Mia said in a patronizing voice

I tried to say 'fuck you' but it came out more like a kind-of 'mmhp ooh' instead.

I pushed Mia away from me and sat down on my bed with Paul still attached to me and now I could tell Dimitri was getting jealous because Lissa and Adrian sat down and took up the rest of my bed leaving no room for Dimitri.

"Okay we are so playing truth or dare but who's going to start off?" I asked, usually it was me who started of playing truth or dare but today I didn't really feel like it.

"I will" Mia said

"Okay so here are the rules, you have to do the dare or truth and if you don't then you're out and you may possibly wake up dressed like a tranny" I began before I was interrupted by Viktoria, the other Belikovs had left but Paul stayed here because both Dimitri and Viktoria were here as well

"How?" of course she had to ask that question

"By me of course" I replied "Anyway the person who is picked to do the truth or dare, if they did do it, then have to choose the next person got it?"

Everyone chorused their 'yeses'

"Good okay Mia, go ahead" I said

"Okay I pick…..Dimitri truth or dare" Mia said

Oh this has got to be good

"Um...truth" pussy

"Have you ever watched porn?" WHAT? That is so cliché to ask!

Dimitri mumbled his answer looking down at his feet

"What?" Eddie said

Dimitri mumbled a bit louder this time but still, no one could hear him

"What?" Lissa asked

"YES, OKAY YES I HAVE" Dimitri shouted, his face red with embarrassment

Everyone pissed themselves laughing until we heard a little voice that said

"What's porn" the room went deathly quiet and I looked at the little boy still wrapped around my waist, his face full of confusion, Christian was the one who answered

"Um it's ah something to do with um things that you don't need to know until your older" he finished

"Much, much older" Viktoria added

"Like when you 30" I said

Dimitris face was still red when he asked Christian truth or dare

"Um, truth" Jesus what is with all the pussys today

"Have you ever fantasised about anyone in this room who isn't Lissa" Wow, I didn't know Dimitri had it in him

Christian looked like he was about to die

"Um, yes and it was….Mia" Christian said

Both Mia and Lissa looked horrified but I got to admit Mia's reaction was the funniest, she screamed and was about to run when Eddie stopped her, everyone else was just laughing

"Okay, I pick Adrian, truth or dare" Christian said

"Dare" FINALLY!

"Okay I dare you to give up drinking and smoking for 24 hours" BAM!

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" I laughed at Adrian's face

"ROSE TRUTH OR DARE?" shit

"Um…"

**Pow I left you with a cliffy, okay now I really need ideas please I'm begging you as my readers to at least give me 2 ideas so that's my standard for the next chapter, 2 ideas and then I'll do up chapter 10 sound fair?**

**Okay I love you guys and your reviews so please leave a review or give me an idea because I feel like I'm dying here teehee that rhymed okay bye guys!**

**PurpleLeoLion**


End file.
